titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaji
Appearance :Kaji is tall and lean with a runner's build. His hair is eternally ruffled, perhaps due to the fact that he wears a hood everywhere. Kaji has acquired many scars over the years, due to both training and combat. Most of them are on his chest and back, though there are two parallel scars on both of his palms. Street Clothes :When masquerading as "Bryson Reed," Kaji opts for a typical American look. He has a slew of t-shirts, jackets, and jeans in his closet just for being Bryson, most of them being name brands. Kaji favors tennis shoes in this alternate identity, or any lightweight running shoe. Uniform :Kaji's suit is made of a tough, armor-like material, bluish-gray in color with pale yellow bars on the outside of the thighs and fading on the chest. On the chest is the kanji for 'lion' in the same bluish-gray as the rest of the suit. There are two skull decorations on his shoulders, and also on his belt. His boots are knee-high and match the rest of the suit with skulls on the toes. The suit also has an attached hood, which Kaji wears all the time. While in this suit, Kaji also uses war paint to paint a feline-esque pattern around his nose and mouth. For some reason, this actually keeps his identity as 'Bryson Reed' secure, despite being only a few swipes of color. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE (Note: This section is for equipment that remains on the character's person regardless of their outfit, for items that contribute to a character's "powers" or abilities, weapons not mentioned in "Uniform" category, items exclusive to the character, etc.) Personality :Kaji was trained from a very young age to be a weapon, and weapons do not have emotions. As such, he has trained himself to be an emotionless killer, always appearing calm and never letting any other expression come across his face... unless, of course, he is "Bryson." As Bryson, Kaji allows himself to act the part of a normal young adult male, and only through years of acting is he able to pull it off. He uses Bryson's easygoing, laid-back nature to get closer to people he couldn't as himself, making Bryson the perfect spy tool. Powers and Abilities Assassin Training :Kaji is a coldblooded killer. He was raised to be so, and has not made his training in vain. As such, Kaji is a very skilled swordsman, preferring the long blade of the katana over shorter swords, though he is also in possession of a dagger. However, Kaji can also fight in hand-to-hand combat, as well as use his environment to his advantage. Weaknesses :Kaji is a regular man, albeit a strong, agile one. Other Abilities :Due to his extensive training, Kaji is able to form a mental block around his mind in order to protect himself against mental attacks. Relationships Trainers :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Family :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE BoE Taskforce :DESCRIP Laura :DESCRIP Katie :DESCRIP History Backstory ---- :Kaji was taken in by a team of assassins when he was very young, about four, to be trained in their ways. His mentors (known only by "Shishi," "Tora," "Kurohyou," "Hikyuu," and "Yamaneko") forbade the then-unnamed child from asking about his parents, saying only that he was no longer in the system and had no need for outside relations. It was with that mindset that the boy was trained for 18 years in the ways of the assassin. As was tradition in the team's order, he was not given a name until his training was deemed complete, called only "boy" and "child" by the men who had raised and trained him. :The team dubbed him "Kaji," breaking away from the feline names they held for themselves. Despite that decision, Kaji honors his teachers by painting a feline-esque pattern around his nose and mouth, and holding their teachings close to his heart. Since earning his name and learning all the team could teach him, Kaji relocated himself to Grimoire and caught the attention of the Brotherhood of Evil, which extended an invitation to join their ranks. He accepted, but on the condition that he would be allowed to work as he saw fit, without being ordered around by Directors, Overseers or any of their ilk. :He has been with the Brotherhood for only a few months, and his target is the Doom Patrol instead of those pesky Titans. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Titans Together Category:Naturals Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordwielders